Not Alone Anymore
by edwardloversince1918
Summary: One fall leads to the perfect guy but what happens when he's already taken and you only know his first name ... Edward. Follow Bella as she follows her heart to Edward but it's gonna take lots of effort but i'm sure she can handle it.


Disclamier I do not own twilight all rights go to Stephanie Meyer and I am only using her characters. This is my first story ever so go easy on me and also i am looking for a beta so if you could help me just message me or review :) Also this story will have lemons sometime soon I am not sure when. This story is rated 17 and older for lemons and language. I will try to update every week or 2 but know promises because high school is very important to me and so are my grades :)

Love: Rachel

Bella and Edward Hurt/comfort

Bella POV

I can't believe I let them talk me into this ! Bella swan and skating two things that definitely don't go together. My two best friends Rosalie and alice had talked me into going ice skating with them and there boyfriends. Now I wouldn't say I fall down all the time but let's just say I'm not th most coordinated person in the world. So guess you could say that I was insanely crazy for going Ice skating with them but I couldn't let them down.

At 10:30 Saturday morning Alice came knocking at my door saying that they were already to go skating. So I grabbed my purse and blackberry then headed out the door. When we arrived at the rink it was packEd right full of people and children. Minnesota is known quite well for there NHL hockey team so you could say we have a very big hockey arena.

After several attempts at tying my skates rosalie's boyfriend Emmett came over to help me out.

Emmett was a star hockey player until his accident a few months ago. On august 7 2009 the Minnesota wilds were playing the Chicagos hockey team when one of the guys on the other team body checked Emmett into the boards which caused him to fall into a coma and ended up in the hospital for 2 months when he finally woke up he couldn't even remember who his parents were. Rosalie happened to be a nurse at the hospital who helped Emmett out a lot during his recovery time. Soon after Emmett got his memory back he asked Rosalie out and they have been together ever since then.

When we finally got on the ice I pretty much held onto the boards the whole time. Afraid that if I let go I would certainly fall down. After a few hours of skating i went over to the visitors box and sat down. It never seemed fair to me how Rosalie, Emmett, alice and even Jasper managed to make relationships look easy. I enveyed them in every way possible I'm always the fifth wheel when ever we do something movies, hockey games, parties everything. I tag along for something to do but it's never fun.

I want a relationship like Emmett and Rosalie's they are so content with each other. Watching them right now how Emmett skates behind her holding her hand making sure she doesn't fall down giving her kisses on the cheek whenever he feels like it and then she blushes. They make it look so easy.

It's the same thing with Alice and Jasper, when me and Alice got an apartment together 6 months ago alice had a rough go her younger sister Maggie had been hit by a drunk driver at the age of 16. Alice took it hard not eating,sleeping. She just sat around always looking depressed. Her parents and I really worried about her after the funeral Alice was taken to therapy by her parents it seemEd to help a little but not much. One day when we were walking to our apartment she ran right into a guy that was 6 ft 1 he had blonde hair and a very deep Texas accent.

They started dating not long after that but then one night Jasper revealed he was a drug addict and she immediately broke up with him. She was heartbroken but 2 months later she ran into him again before she could run away he told her he was in than getting help with his problem. She learned the day she broke up with him he immediately went into rehab because he wanted to do it for her and that was it they started dating aain and have been together ever since. Jasper is 6 months sober now and looking good. They seem like a very odd couple him being 6 ft 1 and her being 4 ft 10 but they seem to fit together nicely.

My last boyfriend Mike I thought was the one I was going to spend the rest of my life. We were 2 years into our relationship and things seemed to be going fine. We had started trying for a baby for about 6 months but I just wasn't getting pregnant. I tried everything to get pregnant fertility drugs, vitamins, needles every week for 2 months but nothing seemed to help. I became very depressed after taking a 12 th pregnancy test and learning it was negative again. Mike sort of became very violent he would throw a punch here and there, slaps across the face. It only got worse as time progressed on he would call me his little hoar or bitch and demand sex. I thought what we had was special but I guess I was wrong. I broke up with him 2 weeks after what he had done to me. I fell into deep depression and it wasn't until about 2 months ago that I started coming back to reality. I started working for Alice as her assistant and Co-head director for her fashion Magazine. It was a good start for me in every way. I went on a few dates here and there but no one satisfied me. Now here I am 24 years old with no boyfriend, a few friends and a mother who despises you for what you have become. Love is a word that is used quite often between lovers, friends and family. I don't know maybe I'm just meant to be alone.

I was broke out if my day dreaming but Alice telling me they were going for hot chocolate. I started on to the ice going slow to make sure I wouldn't fall. Everything was going great until I hit a rough patch and suddenly started falling backwards. I excpected to hit the ground but realized i was engulfed in a warmth of some sort. Opening my eyes slowly I realized I had fallen into a man with the greenest eyes you could ever imagine and hair that was the color of a copper penny. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my whole life even hotter than Mike. I was speechless about this man I had literally fallen into. He helped me sit up right and asked in the sweetest velvet voice.

"Are you okay Miss?" the gorgeous man answered.

I nodded my head slowly still unable to make words.

"Yes... I .. am thank you so much!" I said quickly.

"No problem gorgeous" he said in his velvety tone of voice.

Before I could get another word in a blond slid under his arm and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Edward come on baby you promised you would show me how to skate" she said seductively.

"Um sure babe just a minute" he said skating towards me.

"You better go back to her my friends are waiting for me anyways" I said silently.

"Oh okay and no problem sorry about Lauren she's kind of over protective" he said chuckling lightly.

"No problem...? I was hoping he would catch on that I was looking for his name.

"Oh...It's Edward. Edward Cullen." he said smoothly.

"Edward. My name's Bella. Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella maybe i'll see you around sometime" he said sweetly.

"Yeah maybe. I'll see you later." I said quietly

"Bye Bella" he said as he started to skate off towards *Lauren*.

Before I could even say goodbye he had his arms wrapped around Lauren and in that moment mister perfect wasn't so perfect anymore.

Okay so I officially hate this story all ready how I made it go just sounds stupid but i'll try better next chapter :(


End file.
